Karin Uzumaki
by izzyrawr
Summary: For the first time, since my birth I'm able to hear my father call me my name instead of the usual "My little baby girl." "Look at her darling." I hear my Otou-sans strong soothing voice tell my Oka-san. "Our little Karin Uzumaki." Karin…Well that's a pretty name. I think I like it. Uzumaki?…isn't that…isn't that Naruto's last name? OC SI.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Like...anything...except My Naruto and Sasuke Keychain.**

**So..Constructive Criticism is wanted. This probably has a bunch of mistakes, and well.. I kinda just posted it quickly. Before I regretted and never posted it...so well yeah! Tips are wanted, and well...tell me what you think?**

_izzy-_

* * *

We were a happy family of four. My dad, mom, me and my younger brother Lucas. The perfect little family. It wasn't until mother was caught cheating that my father went his way with Lucas while I was left with my mother. I Love my mom and dad, specially little Lucas, now and then I wonder if he'll still remember me. After the court had made their decision my mother let the man who separated our family into our home.

I didn't like the way he'd stare at me, or the conversations he tried to start-up with me the moment my mother was out of the house. He scared me, and I did all I could to avoid him. From the perfect life I had to the broken home I know live in. It all feels like a distant memory, to be honest with you , all the laughs and smiles we had when we still lived with my father. It hurts, but I've moved on.

Receiving full marks on all my classes wasn't that hard when all I did was go to the library and study till closing time. Sure, there were times I just didn't feel like going to the library, and so I went home and locked myself inside my room. There was a time, Once, where I had gone home early, locked myself inside my room and sat down doing my assignments there instead of at the library. I hadn't realized _he_ was home that day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

As I was sitting down, I heard heavy footsteps heading toward my room. I stopped what I was doing and looked towards the door, for a reason I couldn't explain my heart was pounding so fast and hard I could hear it. I saw the door handle shake, and for the first time in my life I was glad I had locked the door. Then I heard the first bang, then the second, and I quickly scrambled away.

It was _him_, my mother's boyfriend, the man who caused my father and mothers separation. He started yelling at me, demanding I opened the door, he had a little surprise for me, he'd say he was going to make me feel really good. I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I started to move my bed, my book-case, everything, _anything_, in front of my door just incase he managed to break down the door. He kept banging on the door, kicking it, to the point where the door looked like it was about to break down, and as a small 13-year-old, I did the only thing I thought I could do.

I called my father on the cellphone he had given me before he had left. I heard it ring, and ring. For each ring I heard him pound on the door, until finally, he answered.

"Honey, I'm busy at work, whats the matt—" I didn't even let him finish his question as I interrupted him.

"Daddy! I'm so scared, Daddy please come back home, hurry!" I heard the _man_ bang on the door once more and a whimper passed through my lips. "Daddy, please, come home before he gets me.." I started to cry and cry, I could barely hear his questions about "Who" was gonna get me, "Where" I was.

"_that man_, daddy, that man is gonna get me, please daddy I'm scared." I started to panic, _that man_, he was almost inside, the lock had broken, and he was just struggling to get passed all the furniture I had moved to block the door.

"Sarah! Listen to me." I heard my fathers loud voice, the voice he used when he meant business, and I couldn't help but straighten my posture and calm down a bit, giving him my full attention.

"Where are you honey?"

"In my room."

"Ok. This is what you're gonna do, you're gonna head to the nearest public place, understood honey? Get out through the window and I'll be there a soon as possible."

"The nearest public place? I'll be at the library then."

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Daddy."

FLASHBACK END

* * *

After I had climbed out of my window and carefully jumped down on to the floor, I distinctly remember feeling pain on the soles of my feet, but I didn't stop there, No. I didn't stop running until I reached the promised place. After my father picked me up, and took me to his home, I couldn't help but cry, the memory is slightly blurry, but I do remember talking to police officers, and I'm not sure what happened, but I was apparently too young to be let into the court room and allowed a voice, it apparently didn't matter that their decision would decide what happened to my life, I didn't matter. It was a week later, that my mother took me back to her home.

I had only been with my father for a week, and it already felt like the only home I'd ever feel comfortable in, yet I wasn't allowed to stay. My mother took me back with her at the end of that week, I was planning on saying so many things to her, yell at her, scream at her, ask her _why._ But the moment I saw her face, no words came out. She looked disheveled. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were red, you could tell she had cried. I couldn't bring it within myself to bring her more pain, so I kept quiet.

All it took was another week living with my mother before she brought back the same _man_ back into the house. Promising me, that it wouldn't happen again, that he was drunk and he wouldn't do it again, apparently he had promised her. I stared at her, unbelievingly. How could she do this to me? Since he came back, I always have a metal bat right next to my bed. I'm not able to sleep well, but that's ok. As long as my mother is happy, and he doesn't try anything again, I'll be happy, is what I've always told myself.

Its been two years since then, and things have gone missing lately, my mothers things. She'd always blame me, since apparently that _man_ didn't have any needs for her money or jewelries. Every night I could hear him manipulate her, telling her these things about me that weren't true. Why didn't I stand up for myself? Well, I was a coward, but one thing for sure, is that all this pent-up frustration was gonna let loose one day.

The day had started regularly, the sun was shinning. I had gotten dressed and headed out for school. By the time I came back home and went into my room, I couldn't help but get angry. All my things were thrown around, it looked as though someone had ransacked through all my things in search of something. That's when I heard my mother yell my name, and that's when everything had gone downhill.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"What? So my money grew legs and left on its own?" My mother sneered towards my shorter form. "Is that what your telling me?" She beckoned once more. My mother is beautiful, with her long dirty blonde hair, her stormy gray eyes. She was tall, and her figure was still spectacular even though she had given birth twice, but when she was angry, you made sure to avoid her.

"No! Obviously not!" I quickly replied, feeling slightly intimidated by her posture. My mother had never lifted a hand against me, that still doesn't mean I wasn't cautious.

"Then where is it?!" She quickly asked once more. You could practically see her patience running out. "Answer me Sarah!" I couldn't help but cringe, once she said my name I knew I wasn't getting out of this nicely.

"I…I." I started fumbling around trying to think of a possible answer before the situation worsened.

"You what?" She asked, her hands on her waist as she looked down on me. "Stop muttering and answer me for Christ sake! What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?!" Suddenly the issue wasn't about her missing money.

"You're never home, always out doing God knows what!" She suddenly tells me, rage still clear in her dark gray eyes. "I didn't raise you to a fucking street rat!"

"I'm at the library doing homework!" I quickly refute her assumptions. "And you never raised me, I raised myself!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, seeing as her face went red from anger. "Who pays the bills? Who pays for this roof over your head? Who makes sure you have food to fill your stomach with?"

I quickly shut my mouth. What could I say to that? At seeing my face she smirked as she continued her tirade.

"You never clean this house! I come home from work, tired, and just simply want to get home to rest, not come home to a fucking Pig Sty!" She quickly bit back at me. My mother wasn't one to lose an argument, but neither was I.

"I do clean this house! I barely got home from school to find my room has been ransacked, I was god damn accused of stealing money from you, my own fucking mother! Well new flash! Don't you think if I really was stealing your money you'd see me with my new-found purchases?! I clean enough, that doesn't mean I'm your damn maid!" I finished telling her. She's quiet, and just when I think I've won, she slaps me.

She had never raised her hand against me, I guess I must have gone too far, I mean, Where would I be if I didn't have my mother?

She continued her tirade despite my dazed face. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady! Fine, get out of this house, leave everything and get out! See if anyone is willing to put up with an ungrateful brat like you." That seemed to snap me out of my musings. I stare at her, shock written on my face. She couldn't possibly be serious. Judging by her face, she must be.

"Go!" She yells at me once more pointing towards the door, "The door is right there! I don't want to see your face in my presence any longer! Hurry and GO!" I don't even realize my legs had started moving, I just mechanically moved one leg in front of the other and found myself at the library. I couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

I stayed within the library, until dark like any other day, the only difference was that this time I couldn't go home, I didn't have a 'home' any longer. What was I supposed to do? I tried contacting my father, but after the incident where he had slapped my mother, he had changed his number. I wasn't able to contact him any longer.

I didn't know what to do anymore. That's when I remembered money I had saved up and deposited inside my bank account. I slowly reprimanded myself, even if I had money, the account was under my mothers name. I couldn't access it without her being with me.

"It's official," I found myself saying out loud to no one, "my life sucks." Where could I go? A friend's house? I could go over to Zoey's house. But her parents are really strict and don't even like me. That wouldn't work out. I couldn't go to Marks house either since he's a guy, and well his parents wouldn't approve either, I mean who'd want to have the daughter of a broken down family in their home?

I started walking back home, to my mother's home. Maybe she had cooled down and wasn't angry anymore? Maybe she'd let me back inside the house? Maybe something would change and she'd turn back into the mother I love and adore?

When I got to my block, I knew something was wrong, there were people outside their homes. Some of them saw me and either cringed or had looks of sympathy. I didn't like their stares at all. I started to speed walk, keeping my head facing the ground and I only raised as my house came into view. It was strange, the same window I had jumped out of years ago, was the same window where I saw all of my things being thrown out of.

"Mom?" I ask tentatively, suddenly all the stares made sense. As I stood outside the window, staring up at it on the second floor, I couldn't help but think, this is it.

"Mom?" I ask once more, voice steady, and louder. I still hadn't given up hopefully moving in with my dad if my mother ever really kicked me out.

She was obviously struggling with the last thing she was taking out, I could barely make out the corner of my desktop hard drive when it started falling towards me, all I could do was stare as it hit me, straight on my head. It knocked me down instantly. I was a small thin girl, and hadn't eaten anything in about two days, and so after touching the wound on my head, barely managing to keep consciousness, I brought down my hand and saw blood.

I knew I wasn't going to make it. I carefully turned my head and saw all my neighbors had gone inside, and as I stare back up towards my window, I'm barely able to make out my computer monitor falling down on me as my vision goes black.

* * *

Everything was dark, Am I dead? While everything was dark I couldn't help but feel warm and strangely cozy. This must be someones idea of a joke If I'm truly dead. Who in their right mind dies because a computer monitor and hard drive landed on them? God, people must be laughing at the head lines, "Local Girl, discovered dead, assailant? Her Desktop computer."

It felt as though I was floating in this everlasting darkness, there was a distinct beating noise, it sounded so very soothing. As time passed I could make out other noises, muffled strange-sounding noises. It sounded like a man and a woman. Whenever I heard them near, I couldn't help but kick and punch and try to reach out toward them. As much as I loved feeling so calm and relaxed, I wanted out.

I'm not sure how long I was in the cozy darkness but, when I felt something hold my head, and pull I couldn't properly start thinking, it was weird. I wasn't thinking properly. All I could think was, "wow, it looks like someone is holding my head." They pulled and pulled, and suddenly I wasn't in the dark warmth I had grown accustomed to. Suddenly I regretted wanting to get out the dark warmth, everything was too bright now, too cold, and I didn't have the strength to move around.

As I tried to get acquainted with my surroundings, I felt something collide with my bare bottom. I let out a loud scream and cried out loud to my heart's content. I didn't know why I was crying so much, it just, it hurt so much. They placed something at my mouth and I tried to bite, that didn't do anything, it seemed I had lost all my teeth. but as I bit, I tasted something so indescribably delicious and finally I started sucking. I'm barely able to hear a hum of approval from whoever is holding me.

It's strange, as I open my eyes and look up to see a woman with scarlet red hair, and the same dark gray eyes my mother had, but this ladies eyes, they're different from the last time I had seen my mother. She has the same Eyes my mother used to have, back before my family was broken up. I stare at her, and can't bring myself to look away from those loving eyes of hers. How many times had I gone back home, hoping, wishing that my mother would look at me with loving eyes once more?

That's when I realize, she's holding me, I'm tiny, and …what in the world is going on?

* * *

It took me about 2 weeks to finally comprehend what was happening, that I had apparently reincarnated. I was a baby, a small baby, and the two red heads where my mother and father. and they both spoke Japanese, well wasn't I lucky I took a Japanese class? I knew what they said when they said it slowly, it was hard to understand what they said when they spoke so quickly. What was I even doing in Japan?

It was the same routine almost everyday, thankfully my apparent mother, it was still a bit hard to just call her mother even if I was simply thinking it, took me everywhere around the house. She was trying to acquaint me to my new home. I'd drink my food, be carried around by my mother, get partly smothered by my father, and get my diaper changed before they put me to bed. Getting my diaper changed is one of the most embarrassing things I'd had to face so far.

At nights I'd wake up, stare up towards the ceiling and wonder if this was truly going to be my new life. I'd wonder what kind of people my new parents where, they seemed kind and loving, but you could never know. I'd also wonder at the strange sensation I felt residing inside me. It was easy to move it this way, or that way, to get it to my toes or my fingertips. I loved the way it felt so warm a sunny and bright, it felt loving, like a mothers cradle.

I feel so bad every time I start to cry when it's night-time. But I can't help it. How else am I supposed to catch their attention? I notice my father look at me strangely when I mess around with that strange feeling inside me, when I move it from body part to body part, keeping me nice and cozy . I tried to use it to call out to my father or mother, but they don't feel it. Or my call just isn't strong enough, so I cry and become loud, until I feel them approach, They have that nice feeling too, both my father and mothers feel like a soothing flame, I still can't tell them apart since they feel so similar. But I quiet down as one of them stands behind my bedrooms door.

It looks like my mother is the one that got up, It's hard to communicate with her, seeing as my vocal cords are too weak and it's not like I can just start talking to them. Instead of voicing out my wants, I lick my lips and start savoring up my mouth in front of her. She see's me and coo's gently picking me up while she heads to the kitchen. It strange how when she feeds me I can't help but gently close my eyes as I drink the warm milk.

It's strange, today she's feeding me inside her room, where my father just stares at us, smiling while gently moving around my hair. Hmmm. What color is my hair? Actually…how do I even look?

For the first time, since my birth, I'm able to hear my father call me my name instead of the usual "My baby girl."

"Look at her darling." I hear my Otou-sans strong soothing voice call to my Oka-san.

"Our little Karin Uzumaki."

Karin…Well that's a pretty name. I think I like it. Uzumaki?…isn't that…isn't that Narutos last name?


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo... Yeah, this is the 2nd chapter! Thanks for the reviews! and I'd like to know, where exactly you'd want me to take this story to. I already have ideas of what I'll do with it, but It'd be nice to hear the opinion of others just in case I might be able to add in someones idea. I'll give credit to where credit is due you know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I think this might be the last time I say it, I tend to forget to do things, so just in case I do forget, Just KNOW, I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

_izzy-_

* * *

Everything has felt so real since I've been here. Every early morning I hear birds sing their morning tune, and from the small glimpses I've seen when my mother carries me by a window, it's easy to tell we live far away from society, inside a calm beautiful forest. The only people I've seen so far are my parents.

I've felt pain, I've felt warmth and love, I've felt hungry, and I breath and everything is just so realistic. Maybe that's why it's so hard to get it into my head that this is Naruto. The same world in which I've read about, from not just a regular book, but a manga.

The same world that I currently live in, but from the looks of it, I'm not even in Konoha, I'm probably not even in The Land of Fire! What am I supposed to do? In the manga it never really explained much about what occurs to me. What am I supposed to do?

It's been roughly about four months, and I've babbled to my heart's content. My parents seem to have realized I've tried to speak. Every single time they hold me, the slowly speak to me, and I know plain gibberish is exiting my mouth, but every day, it gets clearer and clearer.

I can see the excitement in my mothers face, and my father looks so proud of me. I'm able to sit up on my own finally. After struggling to just lift my head for so long it was finally about time for me to have been able to sit up. Only problem is, I don't want to crawl. Even if I can only get to places by holding onto things to steady myself, I don't care, I simply refuse to crawl.

I've heard of babies skipping crawling before, and if I can help it, I'll be that baby too. My parents seem to like the idea as well, specially mother, she holds me by my arms, and stands me up, while slowly maneuvering me to places.

Every night after waking up, I sit myself up, and grab onto the bars of my crib. I push and pull, and I know I won't make it. Struggling to simply pull myself on my two feet shouldn't be this difficult, but it is. Just when I feel myself falling back down I move that warm feeling inside me, up to my arms and onto my palms, and slowly I'm able to stand up straight.

I smile and laugh and think this is just amazing. After struggling for so long, finally at six months I'm able to stand up while holding onto something. I'm laughing so much I don't see my dad or mom when they come in, and I'm barely able to realize someone is holding me, but I just can't help but smile.

That day I wake up to find my fathers open mouth in front of me, slobbering all over his pillow.

"Tou-san.." I gently poke at his relaxed face.

"Tou-saaannn" I place my palm on his cheek. I feel the muscles on his face strain themselves before he opens his eyes. And I stare at his unique red eyes.

"Tou-san" I smile. He stares at me, clearly flabbergasted, and I can't help but laugh at his face. My first clear word had been "Oka-san" and I had gotten a giant hug and the look of triumph my mother had sent my father had made my day. He had tried all week to get me to say his name, and I just didn't want to.

That day, After my father had finally put me down, after parading me around, smiling and laughing I attempted to once more stand up. Of course I couldn't do it by myself, but, that's what everything that was in my reach was for.

After days of exploring the house, carefully but steadily, I realized, everything looked different from down here, than it did when my mother would walk me around. There was also a room that no matter how many times I tried to push open, it just wouldn't budge. Even when I showed my mother and spoke the minimal amount I could.

"Open Oka-san, Oka-san Open." She stood there her face blank, until she picked me up and ushered me away from the door. Every single day I'd go and push and try to get the door to open, but it just wouldn't open, so I decided to leave it be, it would open in due time, or Id be able to find out how it managed to stay shut.

* * *

I was soon a year old, already potty trained and speaking larger broken sentences. I'd often hear my mother and father talk, or was it argue? My father would say that he could start showing me small things, that I'd understand, he could see it in my eyes. and my mother would say it didn't matter if I was a gifted baby. I would always be her baby and no one would change that. It was too soon for me.

I didn't know what they were talking about, the issue wasn't about learning my number, Oka-san had made up a song and I'd sing a long, learning my numbers. Tou-san had me writing. First starting with my name.

香(Ka) 燐(Rin) in Kanji, while in Hiragana it would be written か(Ka) り(Ri) ん(n). Did I mention I had already learnt this? Or at least enough to get me by. I would love to complain to my father, but it was good practice for my handwriting had turned atrocious in this new body of mine.

They were already teaching me so many things, what could be too early? They couldn't mean ninja training, I was too young wasn't I? It wasn't like I was gonna be sent out to fight was I? I hadn't even been allowed outside my house, why would I need to learn?

Maybe I was too young to fully notice the things going around me, and now I simply wanted to smack myself for being so dense. Why hadn't I noticed how skittish my mother was? How for every small noise she'd peak outside the window? How she'd expand her chakra to make sure that the chakra approaching our house was my father? Everything hit me with a ton of bricks as I stared at my father one early morning as he was preparing to leave and do whatever it is he does normally.

He stood there, he looked troubled, maybe that's why he hadn't sensed my approach? I saw him quickly go through some hand signs. In front of me wasn't my father any longer. I know I should feel stupid for panicking, but I hadn't seen another human besides my parents, so when I saw a man in our home, in the same place Oto-san had been, I couldn't help but reach out with my chakra to check and make sure, that he was my father.

He flinched after my chakra had gotten a grasp of his, he had felt me reach out to him. He turned toward me and stared with strange Honey eyes. He had dark brown hair that wasn't the same spiky messy hair it once was, it was tame and straight, the same way my Oka-san has hers.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

"You _feel_ like Oto-san. You're Tou-san?" His eyes widened as he looks at me, comprehension filling his confused stare, and I held back a curse word as I realized what I had just said. The fact that I could sense their chakra wasn't exactly a secret, but they hadn't exactly known I could feel them. He leaned down in front of me and I had to urge my body not to flinch at the odd feeling of some stranger touching me when Oto-san grabbed a hold of my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

"What do you mean '_feel_'?" he asked me in a serious voice. A part of me knew I had to answer, knew I wasn't going to get into trouble, he was my Oto-san for crying out loud, But a smaller more subdued part of my mind asked if I really wanted them to know. If I really wanted to let them know I could sense chakra feel it inside me and stick papers to parts of my body. Did I want to? To be a ninja?

"Karin." He said my name, and it strangely reminded me of my other father. My first father. He had used the same tone. Automatically I stood up a bit straighter and tried to stay strong for him. I attempted to answer, and I knew I should have waited until I had calmed down properly, but I had wanted to answer.

"I..I" I mumbled out, and I realized that I had answered like that before, to my other mother.

"Karin.."He mumbled out softly, as if I realizing I was freaking out. But I didn't discern his voice. The moment he had said my name, tears leaked out. Him yelling at me, telling me to leave the house, questioning why I couldn't answer appeared in my head. What if Oto-san wouldn't love me anymore? What if Oka-san let daddy throw me away. At that moment I wanted nothing but to crawl into my mothers warm embrace.

That was exactly how I felt. Warm, loved, cared for, Safe. All these feelings flooded my brain and I sighed in content. I opened my eyes and realized my Oto-san was still holding my shoulder. He was Oto-san, not the dark-haired honey eyed man he transformed into before. He was now the familiar messy red-haired man I had grown to love and adore.

The feelings soon stopped, or were more subdued, they were there and not as strong. I realized what he had done and couldn't help but say it aloud.

"You!" I jumped on the balls of feet, or at least tried to, being the 1-year-old I was. "You did that thing with the thing you have!" I exclaimed happily and loudly, showing how excited I was at having figured what had made me feel that way. He had flooded my system with his chakra, willing mine to settle from the anxiousness and trepidation I had felt.

He stared at me, clearly amused at my choice of words. "Do you know what that 'thing' as you called it, is?" He asked.

"No!" I quickly shake my head, knowing that I couldn't possibly say it was Chakra.

"It's called Chakra." He said calmly. Was I supposed to respond to that? "Karin, do you want to play a game? If you win, I'll do whatever you want, bring you cake, or even show you how to use chakra."

Quickly agreeing, I soon found myself using my sensing ability a lot more than I had in months. Oto-san would focus his chakra in a spot on his body and I had to find it.

"Where is it now Karin?"

"Leg!"

"Now?"

"Arm!"

"Hand!"

"Fingers!"

"…." I couldn't find it this time. Oto-san had been gradually making his chakra smaller and smaller, making the game harder, but that much more fun.

"Hmm? What was that Karin?" He looked smug, as if knowing I wouldn't find it this time. He would have been right if he hadn't wiggled his eye brows.

"It's between your eye brows!" I exclaimed happily after scrutinizing his wiggling eyebrows. He looked surprised, and soon proud. I couldn't help but grin cheekily toward him.

"Beat that! Hah! I win!" I didn't care if I sounded childish, technically I'm allowed to act this way.

"Nuh uhh uuh. One more Karin. This is the last one." I quickly stopped jumping around and looked at him. He was serious, and that made me realize this last one was serious. Or as serious as it could get against me, a one year old.

I stared. Stared some more. How? It was gone! Completely gone. Zip! Nada!

"Karin it's ok if you can't—"

"No! I can do it just wait a moment." I quickly interrupted him. I knew I could do it. I didn't catch the proud look in his eyes as I closed my eyes to concentrate better. Chakra began a little higher than the naval and it swirled and expanded. I started there. Concentrating. It was strange how I could feel and 'see' his body with my eyes closed. I could sense it, his entire body lightly filled with a blue hue. a small slither of chakra went from to his naval, throughout his entire body, staying unimaginably small, until it grew a bit bigger in one small area.

I opened my eyes, a smirk in place as I looked up at my dad.

"It's in the big toe!" I exclaimed as I pointed at his left foot.

I was swooped up into his embrace as he kept mumbling what a smart little girl I was. It was strange how happy it made me by simply hearing him.

"You're ready Karin, I knew you were ready. You'll be a big strong girl for daddy, won't you?" I couldn't help but nod at his enthusiasm. He looked at me, approving of my answer and once more smothering me into his embrace, the exact way he always does.

"It's time for me to go, I love you Karin." He put me down, turned back into the nondescript man and left the house. It was then that it hit me. Why did he have to transform before leaving? Why do we live in the middle of a forest? Why haven't I seen anyone outside my parents? What's going on? Did they do something bad? Are we in hiding?

"Karin, why are you standing there, come on, breakfast is ready."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that I was waddling around the house, no longer needing to support myself with the wall, that I passed through the door that has always been closed. I noticed it was slightly ajar. I stared at it, unable to move forward and finally see the inside of the room.

Just as I was looking around to make sure no one else was around, the door opened more, as if beckoning me to come inside. I couldn't help but remember that if this was a horror movie, I would probably die for what I'm about to do. I pushed it open a little more, and walked inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The room was dusty, an old study is what it appeared to be. There were boxes filled with scrolls and books. Book cases filled to the brim. A desk filled with papers, a small bottle of ink and a brush. Being the curious little darling I was, I approached the cleanest box I found. I opened it up. Slowly removing dark pants. A little bag that could probably be fastened around the waist or thigh. A fish net shirt, along with a vest of some sort. Ah! Ninja sandals too! Then the last thing stood there. In its glory. It had been obviously cleaned recently.

A ninja Headband.

It didn't hold the familiar Konoha leaf symbol. Nor any of the other symbols representing the big five villages. Instead, there was what appeared to a whirlpool. I gently took it out of the box, sitting cross-legged I placed it onto my lap as I traced the whirlpool. This is where I'm from. This is where I belong. This is _home_.

"You're finally ready to hear the history of our Country. Of our Clan. Of our Family!" I quickly turn around to see my father looking determined.

It was finally time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, none of the rights belong to me, and yadda-yadda.**

**I... recently have read the last 2 chapters of Naruto...and I'm..so disappointed. Don't get me wrong. I'll always love Naruto and still do...I'm just so..can't even properly explain the way I feel about the new final chapters..Like...is Kishi cereal? I'll stop here before I get too into the rant. **

**Anyway...I'll try my best to take this story somewhere, and if you don't like something, tell me and I'll try to get it fixed? Or see what I can do about it. Maybe reach a compromise if you don't like where I'm taking this.**

_izzy-_

* * *

"I've been to many parts of the world, Karin." Oto-san had begun.

"But I've never been to a place as beautiful as Uzushio. It having been surrounded by bodies of water, one would feel isolated, maybe even deprived of the world. Being in Uzushio, that certainly wasn't the case. The country itself, is beautiful." He stopped suddenly as if thinking a way to explain his abundant love for his _home_.

"I've seen large beautiful thick trees, It's bark a rich healthy color, with leaves as bright as the sun. The land it self filled with beauty, valleys of flowers here and there, small shallow rivers littering the land. For all its good, these beautiful trees aren't sculpted by Nature.

Mountains so large, climbing them seems inconceivable. Valleys filled with nothing but pure white snow, giving the land a soft delicate view. Waterfalls both large and fierce, it seems as though the land itself is crying in pain. Bodies and bodies of nothing but pure beautiful golden sand. I've seen the beautiful view an early morning, in the Hidden Mist village, where you're able to see clouds ascend from the land and Rise strong and powerful(…fog…).

I've never however seen clean beaches filled with clear vibrant blue water. Fierce Whirlpools surrounding the island, as though Mother Nature itself were protecting the sacred land that is Uzushiogakure. Trees, that even through the mightiest of Storms stay strong and don't falter, beautiful willow trees.

The Hidden Whirlpool village was like no other village. Streams of different colored lights filled its streets, hanging from one end to another. Small colorful shops, no dull 'professional' coloring, no, each shop was filled with bright colorful colors. As if screaming, 'I'm here! Come in here!' The people were nice, peaceful, children running from here to there. The Sandaime walking the streets as though he were just any other person.

In these beautiful lands, Our clan, the largest of Uzushio, The Uzumaki, weren't forced into a single large compound. They mingled and lived with the populace, which gave the people of the land a closer bond. Uzushio, for its miniature size, had a heart of gold. A heart large enough to fill the land.

As a matter of fact," Oto-san smiled as though amused, "there was a saying people used to refer to the Uzumaki. 'As an Uzumaki we stay strong, we stay together. We will never leave one behind, we are Family!'" he laughed as though it were an inside joke.

"How I wish you were able to see it as it was before. Standing proud, standing strong against all odds. Not what it is today. It's name having been swiped from history." His fist, gone white from the tight clench he had it in.

"Karin." He called out.

"…yes Oto-san?" I answered, and he began explaining what everything was. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, anything and everything. Despite being mentally older, it was hard to grasp everything as he explained.

"Tou-San, slow down, please. Too much info." I managed to stop him before he got into the workings of Nature Chakra. He smiled down at my figure. He had sat in front of me in the old study I had found.

"Ah, yes, how about you think on what I've told you? I'll ask you questions on them tomorrow, now go waddle away my little red duckling, your mother must be wondering were you are."

It was a sort of unspoken agreement we had going on. Oto-san would teach me all of these many things, but I couldn't speak a word of it to my mother, or the many study sessions would come to an abrupt end. Normally I wouldn't care if the sessions would end, but…recently father has hinted at actual training, besides the daily stretches for mobility and flexibility.

When the sessions had started, he explained to me the theories behind many things. Four months after the sessions started, I've realized that Oto-san was cramming the knowledge into me. As though he were preparing me and teaching me as much as he could. As though there would be a time when he wouldn't be able to teach me anymore. Bodies of information are said, and the next day I must answer the questions on the material correctly.

At first I thought that was strict for me, seeing as I would be two years old in about three months. However, for some reason everything is a lot easier to remember, a lot easier to learn now. I'm learning and learning, and for some reason I love this. Whereas not too long ago, I was an ignorant yet brilliant for my age, I'm now filled with theories of how I could use the chakra within me, my sensing range has increased, in certain situations, I'm some-what confident in my ability to at least think of ways to escape or defeat an enemy.

But what is knowledge and theories without actual practice?

* * *

Everything in the study was clean, and bare of everything. A single backpack was found, a simple one, it seemed that way to the naked eye. It was in reality, filled with everything and all that once belonged to the Uzumaki. Secrets that had been shared with its allies, Secrets from Konoha, Secrets from small unmentionable villages. Village secrets, they were all there.

Oto-san was a highly respected Jounin, while Oka-san was a chuunin librarian for many important scrolls. During the invasion, Oka-san had sealed everything away, as was protocol, but by the time she was done, and had to regroup, all were dead except for a small amount that scattered.

The only reason Oto-san was able to find and locate Oka-san, was because of his exceptional sensor ability. It's hard to tell one Uzumaki apart from another, since all Uzumaki, even if only 1/8 of a Uzumaki, all have that intense, warm, loving, safe chakra. Only small snippets, is what separates one another. Finding that small difference and identifying it is difficult, but for Oto-san it was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

"Karin, are you listening?"

"Uh, yeah Tou-san."

"Karin, the answer?"

I sat there, what does he mean 'the answer'?…a couple seconds passed before it dawned on me that he had asked a question.

"..Can you repeat the question?" a sigh escapes his lips.

"Karin, when in a fight, what will you always be able to rely on, despite all odds?"

"Taijutsu! When low on chakra, taijutsu will save the day! Since ninjutsu and genjutsu would be out of the question, right?"

"..taijutsu." He looked amused, as if knowing that was going to be the response.

"What if your legs are in no condition to be used. When they are put out of commission?" He instantly replied.

I frowned, instantly wondering what in the world you could still rely on if your legs are immobile and are low on chakra. Then what can you rely on?

_Senjutsu_. My mind instantly answered.

"Senjutsu." I answered my father. He instantly gave me a look, that clearly stated, "_are you serious?_"

"Whaaattt?" I replied to his look, a bit whiny.

He looked at me and sighed, as though he were slightly disappointed. I hated that look, it made me feel dumb, stupid, inadequate. It made me feel as though I wasn't good enough.

"Little one, while that could be an option, think a bit more. If you're obviously in need to rely on something, then what kind of enemy would let you sit there and gather nature chakra to begin with?" He replied.

"…Oh, in that case.. I don't know daddy." I replied, head facing my crisscrossed legs. I wasn't a genius, not by a long shot, I had simply just gotten a head start. Although rare, there were still many times I didn't know the answer. Oto-san always looks so deep and looks at so many scenarios it's hard to figure out what goes on through his head, but I guess that's a good thing.

Suddenly I feel him ruffle up my weird hair. It wasn't fair. Nope. How can hair be as unnatural as mine? It's literally a split between my mothers and fathers. On one side I have messy long random spikes jutting out of my hair, while the other side is around the same length, just unusually tidy and straight. Who has hair like this? Seriously.

"Oi. Stop that, no sulking." He went from the top of my head to grabbing each side of my cheeks and stretching them into what I believe he thinks is a smile of some sort.

"Tou-saaaannnnn. Answer the question." I pout in his direction, showing him how I feel about his ministrations on my cheeks. He grins while looking at me.

"If you think you're ready." He sent me a cheeky smile, I just can't help but smile back, even while I try to glare at his playful jab at my intelligence. God, how I love my father. But too bad for him, Mom will always be number 1. In the end, she is the one who cooks.

"Ok. Fuinjutsu." He states calmly.

"Huh? But how? I mean, you're low on Chakra aren't you, and what about a brush and ink?" Don't you need chakra to activate a seal?

"Honey, our Chakra system inside our bodies is always active, and so, our blood is always being lathered in chakra. There are people who use blood in place of ink, but what most don't know, is that the blood itself can fuel the seal with just a pinch of chakra to activate it. Since we will always have our blood with us, we can always rely on Fuinjutsu, an art that not many know about and will undoubtedly catch the enemy off guard.

"Oh…but daddy…I don't know almost anything about seals."

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

It's strange. The roundabout way I've learnt seals.

The first thing he had me doing was fixing and mastering my knowledge of basic strokes and what they stand for when it comes to seals. Some where to stabilize, others were to make it stronger. Some where even nature constructive. Learning this in general wasn't that strange. The real strange part, is that I KNOW how to make an original seal from just having the idea of what I want it to do, I just haven't done so on my own. My father is always there helping me.

Like the time I asked him, if there was a seal to slow down an opponent while in combat without actually touching said opponent. I sat there, beside him, as he thought it out loud, describing what each stroke of his brush did. When he finished writing it, he looked at it carefully, and afterwords we tested it.

He was able to mold his chakra the exact shape the seal was, he slammed it to the ground, and it went to a nearby squirrel. The squirrel instantly ceased all movements, it started moving in about 5 minutes. Even after going towards it, picking it up and repositioning it, it stayed still until those 5 minutes where up.

There was the gender-bending seal as well. This one was for infiltrations, or for when it would be safer to be male than to be parading around as a female, or vise-versa.

Age-transformation seal. It would literally change your body to whatever age. This way, if being a certain age is safer to wander about you could change your appearance to that of a toddler or an old hermit. No amount of hits will dispel the seal, nor would it dispel when unconscious, as long as there is chakra the seal can feed off.

A special barrier shield that will cover your entire being and place a genjutsu over you, to match the background so you would, camouflage so to say.

My favorite, which I'll admit took longer than expected, about 4-5months, was the transporting seal. It literally opened up a translucent doorway and let you exit to whichever other place the same seal was placed in. When I had mentioned it to Oto-san, he had literally looked at me like I was a weirdo for even thinking of the idea, it wasn't until later he had showed me his notes and how far he had gotten with the seal. This seal literally has to be written in ink or engraved with chakra for it to work, not that versatile either. It doesn't close up until either my fathers chakra or mine passes through. So if we don't enter, the seal would stay active until it fully drains the chakra of whoever activated it, or is manually closed.

Of course I had to learn the basics. Storage, stasis, weight, explosive, and barrier seals. It's crazy how many variations are made from a basic seal. A regular storage seal obviously stores equipment. But there are also storage seals that are specific for food, or poisons, large items or small items. Everything is taken into account when making said seal.

Of course I haven't just been working on seals. Since I've been allowed outside, Oto-san has me running this way, and that way. Running up trees and even tumbling carefully over water. Going through Katas from leg movement and precision, to punching and making sure I land the hit correctly. Then there's throwing Kunai and Shuriken, sometimes he even lets me play with the limited amount of senbon we have. I'm too small for kenjutsu; Senjutsu I couldn't learn even if I wanted to.

Ninjutsu…

Ninjutsu is a sore spot for me. Why in the seven hells won't my father teach me? He won't teach me the basics until my chakra control is 'beautiful'…is he kidding me? I'm a Uzumaki! My reserves are larger than kids my age, larger than civilians for sure. Does he have any idea how hard it is to get above average chakra control? Sure he taught me Kagura Shingan: The Mind's Eye, but that's it. Sure, it's extremely useful, but at this rate, I'll only be a supporter type of ninja.

God I'm almost 4….I feel so old. Sure…not physically old, but… mentally. A small sigh escapes my lips as I go outside the old familiar front door of my home. It's late, and papa should be coming home soon.

It feels nice, being outside, where only the wind blows and the scenery is kept alight by the moon's fluorescent light. If there's one thing that still hasn't changed about me, it's my love of the night. Even more so here, in this world, where pollution still hasn't tainted the sky. Here, it looked as though the entire cosmos was out in display. So vast, intricate, alluring, tantalizing. Oh, why hasn't man travelled to the moon in this world, yet?

Oh. A chakra is approaching. A chakra that I've been so painfully familiarized with it would be depressing if I hadn't been able to tell who exactly was on the way.

"Oka-san!" I call out to her from outside. A muffled reply answered back.

"Oto-san will be here in about 10min! Is the surprise almost ready?" I start loudly slowly lowering my voice as I go back inside to meet Oka-san and help her out if she needs it.

It's fathers b-day. Not sure how old he is, won't tell me. Is his age even something he should be worried about? I thought that was more of a female thing. He can't be that old, he looks the same as always. His hair is the same perky spiky messy mass it's always been, not a strand of white on it. His eyes are still blood-red, sure he's looked a bit stressed, but that's it.

I abruptly feel it then. It isn't just Oto-san that's coming. I feel it. I had left it alone before, when I sensed father's chakra coming over at his usual speed my senses reached out to him specifically and they stopped there and receded back.

They're a few yard away from him. They….

"_Kagura Shingan: The Mind's Eye." _I speak aloud to myself to feel them, to _see_ them better.

Father…his calm demeanor isn't giving anything away, in fact, his chakra seems happy. Happy and excited. He's happy…Happy to reach us. Happy, and oblivious to those around him. The…four? No, the 5 of them, they're concealing their chakra!

What does this mean? Oto-san doesn't know about them! No!

"Rin-chan, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" I feel her grasp my shoulder, as if willing me to stay still. I was shaking?…No! That doesn't matter now!

"Ka-chan!"I yell frantically.

"Ka-chan! Some people are following Tou-san! They're coming over here!" Her eyes widen as she assesses what I had just said.

"Are you sure Karin? How do—" She suddenly stops, her eyes becoming unfocused. I can see it in her unfocused stare, she's looking for 'them'. Her stare turns frantic.

"Karin! Hurry and go get everything from the study room!"

"Yeah! right—, wait how'd—"

"Not now Karin! Go do what I asked!" She urges me, and as I begin to move I feel her flare her chakra. Her chakra that's always felt so warm and fiery suddenly turned into a blazing hot inferno.

She flared it 3 times, and suddenly dad's chakra turns confused, then slowly it turns panicked. He stumbles slightly. He probably lost his footing. But he isn't heading our way any longer.

He knew it after mother had flared her chakra…was this some sort of code they had going on? Why wasn't I aware we had a code thing going on? That really isn't fair! I'm part of this family too you know!

I felt the unknown chakra, they're following Oto-san now, and getting further away from our home. They feel confused, probably wondering why their target suddenly changed course. Their confusion soon turns into apprehension, suddenly 3 of the 5 break away from following our father and start heading straight for us.

They know!

"Ka-chan!" I yell at her form, gaining her attention.

"Ka-chan, 3 of them! 3 of—"

"I know Karin. I also know that your father has trained you. I was against it at first, but now I'm glad he did. But Karin you must know, you aren't able to take these men down. Stand a small distance behind me and place a barrier around yourself." She informed me in all seriousness. I wanted to say No. I could help. Even if I would probably die, I still wanted to help. Why was she treating me like a child?! Then I saw it.

Why am I so weak against my mothers? Just one look, and I'd do whatever they asked. Her face, she was clearly scared. Practically shaking. yet she stood strong and smiled at me. Encouragingly. That's all it took.

"Do this for Ka-chan, ok Rin-chan?" I felt numb when I nodded. How could she still smile at me when it was clear that this wouldn't end well? How?

I stepped behind her and activated a strong, yet low consuming barrier. It could take about 4 B-rank jutsu, but it would then collapse. If I was constantly pumping chakra into it it could probably last longer, but that would waste more chakra than necessary.

My mother looked ahead. Never again glancing behind to look at me. She trembled once, and then stood tall and fierce.

"Be strong for me, Rin-chan." Her voice was carried by the wind, and I almost didn't hear her next words.

"They're here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer...you know what ever.**

**anyway...so I don't really write fighting scenes..and I know more than half of people reading this will skip the author note of whatever. Just trying to let you know that...I suck at anything remotely close to fighting...so I kinda focused on different things when writing the fighting part so you don't really read about me saying oh she blocked by like bringing her arms up or something. Or kicked him right in the balls...I should probably write out a scene were someone gets hit in the balls...well, anyway... yeah!**

izzy-

* * *

Everything was going better than expected, so how in the world did everything suddenly turn so badly?

The three landed in the clearing in front of my home. In front of my mother and I. How was she going to defeat them when it was three against just her? Why wouldn't she let me fight? Even if I were to die, I'd at least die knowing I did something. Protected someone. Didn't die in vain. So _why?_

When they saw us they stared, before bursting out in jeers. They were mocking us. Simply because we were women. Girls._ Females._

In that moment I hadn't seen it happen. The swift movement from my mother. She was in front of me. How in the world hadn't I seen it? It was in the instant they had let their guard down and started to taunt us. It was just that single moment that caused one of them their lives.

Maybe it was because mother was so quick? _I_ didn't even see it. Then again, I'm only a child, 4 years old bordering 5, so was it presumptuous of me to think because I hadn't seen the movement that the enemy shouldn't have either?

She threw a senbon with practiced ease. It went quickly and fast, and soon it was imbedded inside the forehead of the smaller of the three. The man who appeared to be in his late teens was now dead. The older two instantly jumped away from each other and stared at my mother. Analyzing her. Seeing her possible threat level.

They obviously still underestimated her. Maybe it was my presence? I was still a child in their eyes. Mother would have to protect me, so I was a handicap according to them. They were stupid, and I had never been more glad in my life that Kami, or God, decided that some people should stay as arrogant and ignorant as they had clearly just showed they were. Seriously, what kind of ninja decides to have a 1-V-1 instead of working together to take down the enemy?

I was relieved, the moment the younger of the two stayed behind while the other moved up toward my mother. My mother had a chance. We could make it through this. I wouldn't be left alone in this world. I would be here, cared for, loved, _needed_.

The man who engaged my mother in battle was taking out some sort of kusanagi. It looked similar to the one Sasuke would one day hold. This one however, looked more deadly. As though death itself clung to the blade. Or did it just seem that was since it was poised against my mother?

The two men weren't all that much in appearance. Seemed like simple background characters. So why was my mother having such difficulties? I could see it. Each strike the man was making was slowly wearing my mother down. I couldn't stand it any longer. The blue haired man in the back was smiling. Not in amusement but in some sick kind of way. He made it seem as though the man attacking my mother was just playing, _toying,_ with her. He might be. I don't know enough kenjutsu to know for sure.

The bluenette smile soon turned wider and everything slowed down. My heart beat through my chest as I turned to face my mother and that's when I saw it. The blade was going to behead my mother. The blade was going to take away my mother. The blade was going to take away my only salvation because who knew if my father was ok. Who knew?

And I couldn't look away. It was so close. _Too close._ He had a sick smirk on his face. He knew it was done for my mother.

I'm not sure at what moment I had stepped out of my barrier. At what point I had started running towards my mother. I knew I had to get there in time, I couldn't be late. My legs, they were too short. They weren't getting me there fast enough dammit! My arms, they weren't long enough! They were too short, I wouldn't be able to pull her back. This couldn't be happening. Not in front of my eyes. No…No! NO!

I wasn't going to lose her. Anyone but Oka-san. I loved my previous mother... even if she was a bad mother. Oka-san however, was a great mother. I wouldn't let them take her away from me. No! Not when there was normalcy in my life. Not when just a hours ago my life was peaceful and just plain _amazing._

I felt it then. My chakra began to weave itself together. It was going so very extremely fast I couldn't stop it. I wouldn't stop it. It was too fast, and for some reason I didn't want to stop it. If this could save my mother. If anything could save my mother it had to be this. Whatever this was.

I ran towards her, my hands reaching out towards her. I knew I wouldn't reach her, and in that moment my chakra burst outside my body. Two thick strong chains burst from behind me. They surged forward. I didn't know how to control them. I never had knowledge about them given to me by my father and mother. That didn't matter, however.

Right now I had to save mother.

The chains, one on my left and the other on my right quickly made it to the battle. I wasn't sure how to maneuver them, but I knew what I wanted them to do, and they did. The right one quickly wrapped itself around my mother, pulling her body back, towards me. Towards _safety_.

The other chain. I wasn't sure why it did what it did. I simply wanted him gone. I wanted safety. I wanted them gone…Gone! Away from me and my family! If the closest way to get him away was death, than so be it.

I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. With my mother cooking and my father teaching me. I didn't want to be in danger any longer.

I felt a smile creep up on my face. It was as though I couldn't control my facial expression, but maybe I didn't want to. I smiled and stared gleefully as the other free chain stabbed through his chest and went out the other way. I smiled and knew he was going to die. There was no way he would survive. I could see the blood already staining his clothes. and I was Happy. Happy that I had taken him out before he could have done the same to my mother.

It happened too soon I suppose. Or maybe I had just celebrated too quickly. He was weak, I knew he was weak, but I didn't care. I knew I would survive and so would my mother. I knew it in my being. My skin. My bones. My _blood._

All too suddenly he threw one last smirk in my direction. He while still being impaled moved his arm, having already dropped his sword, behind him. I followed his movements, wondering exactly what he was going to do. His hand disappeared inside his little pouch. Soon enough it was visible again, but this time it held something.

A Kunai.

He thew it fast. Quickly. I didn't even know he still had the strength to do such a thing. I felt it then. The sudden extra weight on the chain that was puling my mother towards me.

Her limp form was there. Her face wasn't looking at me but somehow her figure was staring at me. My eyes just couldn't leave her form. My sight turned blurry then. I tried wiping away at my eyes to see more clearly. I came to realize I was crying.

I placed one foot in front of the other. Moving slowly forward towards her form. I knew she was gone. I knew she was dead. I couldn't feel her chakra anymore. Exactly how that other mans chakra had disappeared as well. Her essence was gone. It wasn't there, yet I couldn't believe it.

I never even realized my chakra chains had disappeared.

I was standing there, in front of her body. I was soon sent soaring through the air, away from my mother's body. I probably should have felt the kick, or when I harshly crashed into my favorite apple tree. The same tree that was beside my house. I should have felt scared. Pain, from the crash.

I felt nothing. I saw the bluenette run towards my figure. He looked mad, pissed. He looked _enraged_, I didn't care. Should I care? Why was I sent here only to die? Shouldn't I be dead?

He was soon looming over me. Well _damn._ Now he was covering the view of the moon. Why couldn't I just die while looking at the moon? It was beautiful tonight. The sky was filled with many stars. He was already going to kill me, so why couldn't he just let me die while staring at the beautiful sight?

Something wet landed on my cheek. It rolled down my face. _Perfect_. Now he's spitting blood. Oh. Wait. He wasn't in front of me any longer. He was laying beside me in a pool of liquid red. What happened? Did it matter? No. Mother was dead. Oka-san was dead.

Nothing mattered.

"—in!"

"—arin!"

"Karin! Listen to me!" Oh…Karin…who is that? Isn't my name Sarah? Why isn't he speaking english?

My eyes open just a bit when I realize he isn't speaking english, yet I understand him perfectly. What's going on? I turn my head, slowly. It seems all the pain is coming to me. The adrenaline must have run out. There lies a dark blue haired man. A bluenette. Laying with a shuriken stuck on the side of his face. A pool of his blood surrounding both him and me.

Why?

The sudden rush of memories comes to me. It's so painful. My heart aches and I feel so alone. I look up then, noticing the clash of metal hitting metal in the background. scarlet red comes to view. The same color as blood. Yet this particular red brings warmth. It brings _hope_.

"T-T-Tou-San." I manage to say between whimpers. Everything hurts. every part of my body is screaming at me to not move anymore, yet I find myself fighting to stand up, and soon enough I'm on my two feet, Staring at a familiar pair of red eyes. I look behind him and see another him fighting against another person.

A Kage-Bunshin I surmise.

I turn to the one near me. The real one. He hugs me. Embraces me into one of his strong yet gentle hugs. He picks me up, and soon I'm face to face with a familiar translucent door. It dawns on me then. He's taking me away. It's clear he won't be coming with me. Why would he have woken me up instead of just picking me up and taking us both through? Why?

"No! Daddy! I can help! Please don't leave me alone. Daddy please don't send me away!" I struggle as much as my injured body can while in his hold. This wasn't happening. No! I know it isn't the same, and the situation was clearly different from this one is, but I was sent away once. My first mother had sent me away, and there was no way my father was gonna send me away now. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me? Why are my parents always sending me away from them? _Why?_

He ignores me. He's already made his decision and it's clear I won't be changing his mind. He sets me down in front of the translucent door and stares at me. Contemplating what he'll tell me, and how. I sense it then. Five more people land in the clearing. They quickly make work of his Kage-bunshin.

"Daddy! You need me here! I can help! Please!…just please don't leave me alone…" I have to tell him, have to convince him somehow. I don't care if we both die, as long as he doesn't leave me on my own.

He snaps out of it at my words, then quickly looks behind him as the ninja are approaching. Then turns back to me. His eyes soon harden.

"I don't need you! Please Karin just GO! Ask for Kushina! I went by and felt her chakra, she's a Uzumaki! Just go and be safe and," His eyes seem to soften at this part, "remember me and your mother will and have always loved you." I hear him. I nod and stare at him, both my mind and body feeling numb.

He cares about me, he and my mother love me. I know they love me so much but I can't help but keep repeating one sentence over and over in my head.

'_I don't need you!'_

'_I don't need you!'_

'_I don't need you!'_

'_I don't need you!'_

'_I don't need you!'_

In my dazed state I don't realize how close the enemies are, but my father does. Quickly he kicks me non to gently into the translucent door, and for the second time that night, I'm sent flying.

I hardly notice the two large doors my body passes through. Or notice the two ninja at the outpost quickly make their way towards my soaring form.

I'm stuck staring as the portal closes. My father keeps smiling at me, and soon enough blood spills through his lips. It isn't a little blood, it's a lot. Kinda like a waterfall of blood spilling through his lips. Not once does he stop looking at me, or smiling towards me. Then his body falls down and that's the last I see before the portal fully closes.

"**TOOOOOUUUUUUUUU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN**!" I somehow manage to scream. I fall and land harshly. No longer am I on the soft grass that was in the clearing in front of my home. I'm in rough brown sand? Dirt? A Hard dirt road?

"Kotetsu! Check the area for enemy-nin!"

"Take her to the hospital Izumo! Then we'll inform The Hokage!"

I tried to stay conscious, there was no way I could sleep. What if there was enemy ninja nearby? What if they came back to finish the job? I was so sleepy though… the person carrying me was so warm…maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt? My eyelids felt heavy as it is, and within minutes, the world was dead to me.

I slept like the dead.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"on't….up…ong time…" Who was saying that? It was a woman.

"…form me…ment…akes up." This time it's an old man who speaks up.

I'd love to listen to the rest of the conversation, but it feels like it's late at night and I just can't seem to open my eye lids and face the world.

The next time I woke, it was dark all around. The only light was the light from the outside coming in from the window. The light from the moon.

The Moon…Realization hit me. Ka-chan was dead. Tou-san was dead. Everyone was dead.

"_Ask for Kushina! I went by and felt her chakra, she's a Uzumaki!"_

"Kushina…" a Uzumaki…I'm not alone?…but isn't she dead? or maybe I was sent into an AU world of some sort? but…maybe she is alive?…or did Tou-san feel Naruto? There was only way to check…

It was easy to spread my senses just a bit to try to get a reading on the surroundings. There weren't any Uzumaki nearby. I searched and searched, skipping over the many random chakra signatures. All varying from large to miniscule. Then I caught it. A warm fiery chakra. It was childlike, yet I could feel it. It had that same feel both father and mother gave out. There was a Uzumaki here. Quickly zoning in on the chakra source I found it was a lot larger than mine. A lot larger than all the little tiny ones surrounding it. It was… warm, it felt loving. It felt like _home_.

I needed to get out of here. Soon, and fast. Why would I wait here when family was just out there? Just a couple of minutes away? Why Should I wait? What if they kept me away from them?

Quickly I channeled some chakra to my hands, trying to light up the room so I could at least see. There was a small flicker, but then it zapped me. I felt as my chakra left me, rushing through my fingertips to my palms and up my arm until it rested firmly on my arm. Something glowed.

Maybe I was just a defect of some sort? How didn't I notice there was a seal on me? How? I stared at it as it glowed, until finally the chakra I had used dimmed and finally it faded back to my skin tone, as though it wasn't even there.

Gently, I channeled more chakra, it stung, sure, and it made the seal glow once more. I examined it, and it looked…different. Different from the ones I had seen. The entire design differed, yet, it held the same elements.

Looking at it, it was as though it said "Lock" and I needed the key. It wasn't all that hard actually. For a seal as simple as this, it's like adding "un-" in front of "Lock" and that would suffice. But with what do I add the stroke? I had no ink?

_Blood._

Blood…With what do I even cut myself with If I can't even see?

_Teeth_…I looked towards were my palm was…I brought my thumb toward my mouth, and crunched. I stopped the moment I tasted blood. I felt re-energized that moment. I had felt slightly sluggish before, but now…Now I feel perfectly healed. My blood, I realized…still held its healing capabilities. I had forgotten about them.

Quickly I used the remaining blood on my finer to add the stroke on the seal since the place I had bitten had closed up. Maybe it closed up because I had only barely bit it? It was like a simple scratch? Or maybe it was because I was the one that did the biting? Who knows? I could experiment later, now, I have…have to find the Uzumaki I sensed.

Quickly I channeled an amount of chakra onto my finger to activate and have the previous seal rewritten. It zapped me again, before the feeling subsided. and all that was left of the seal was what I had written on my skin with blood. That too went away as I wiped it away.

Once more I channeled chakra to my palms, effectively creating enough light to the room.

I was in a white room. In the Hospital I think. It had that hospital smell.

I gently rocked my legs to the side of the bed. I Pushed my body off the bed and landed on my…feet?

_sigh_. Where are my shoes? I guess I'll just leave shoeless for now. I'll come back…at some point… and I expect to find my shoes and clothes. Why do they make you wear that weird hospital thing? Does it look like I want my backside being shown to the world?

It's fine, I guess…maybe no one would notice? It's late enough that people should be in doors. Besides…being barefoot isn't that bad…is it?

I'll just have to see and check for myself.

I walked toward the window. Adding chakra to the soles of my feet to silence my steps. I wouldn't want to alert anyone. I tried prying it open, but I was pushed back. Or better yet, I was thrown back.

Quickly I scrambled back to the bed. Someone had to have heard that. There is absolutely no way that no one heard that.

Silence…Did no one really hear that?

Kami had to be on my side to-day!

Walking back to the window I see another seal. It's on the window sill, It's…set to not allow someone to pass through depending on…on What? It can't be Chakra signature…it must be through my blood.

Look at me…identifying and analyzing seals. Dad would be so proud of me. Dad…

His smiling face. Blood dripping down from his mouth…Dad is dead. Mom is dead.

They're both _dead_.

Maybe it's finally hitting me. The realization that, my parents aren't with me anymore. That they've passed away. It's strange, but…I feel a lot more sad about them being gone, then I did when I realized I wouldn't see _Sarah's_ parents. _My_ first parents…

I sat there. Leaning on the wall under the window. My parents were gone. I didn't even get to bury them. What if their bodies are just laying there. Waiting for me to go back to them? What if…what if they hate me now? For living?

"_remember me and your mother will and have always loved you."_

"No. They loved me, always will." I remind myself, and somehow, that made the pain I had felt go away even if only slightly. I don't know how long I'm just sitting there, but it must have been hours. The sun was already rising.

The nurse walked calmly in side. Upon not finding me on the bed she looked around. When she caught sight of me, she approached me.

"Ne, little one." She spoke calmly.

"You shouldn't be up and about, you should be laying in bed. The Hokage will be with you soon." She got to me, and seeing I wasn't moving anytime soon she bent down and picked me up. As though I were some petulant child. I might have not protested, but that doesn't mean some of my pride had left me. The only ones that I had ever allowed to pick me up were my parents. But, it felt oddly nice. Being picked up off the ground into someones arms.

I snuggled closer to the nurse. She was warm, or maybe I was just cold from staying on the ground all night?

"You're freezing!" Oh, so I was the one cold. She deposited me on the bed, went into a nearby closet, took out some blankets and dropped them on me.

"There you go." She left the room…I hadn't felt the cold before, but now, under these covers, feeling a lot more warm than I was before, feels relaxing. Maybe, just maybe, I could close my eyes and imagine my parents laying beside me, like they usually did when I had nightmares of my other life?

Maybe I could sleep, and maybe then, everything would be ok? Oka-san and Otou-san would be home, and I'd be on my bed, not on this stiff bed, and I'd smell breakfast. I'd rush downstairs to eat, see Tou-san rush and then see him off. Finish my food, and help mother with the garden outside. Remind her that I wanted a puppy. A fluffy one who I could train and love and adore. Someone to keep me company. Then father would come home, we'd train and then I'd be sent away to shower before Oka-san caught sight of how dirty I had gotten…everything could be perfect.

Why couldn't I go back in time and just change everything?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Y'know the drill. 'M Sure I don't have to remind y'all I don't own Naruto.**

_izzy-_

* * *

.

"Let me get this right._You,_ woke _me_ up, simply to ask me how it is I've recovered so quickly?" at his nod I just can't help but groan in misery. That was perfectly good sleep I could have used!

"You must understand…Karin, was it?" Doctor Hitomi looks at me and continues after my nod, "You had been diagnosed with 3 fractured ribs, a mild case of chakra depletion, and for all that I'm glad to see you up and about, you should still be in a comatose state for another week! Especially given your age, a shock that large on your body should really have taken longer to heal."

"It's…" should I really answer? I know it's silly, feeling apprehensive, but I don't _know_ what would happen the moment I reveal my origins. I need to speak to either Kushina or Naruto first. Whoever it is I keep sensing. They need to know, just in case they try to keep me away.

The doctor edges closer to me, intent on finding out the secret to my fast recovery. I could be truthful and say it's because I'm a Uzumaki, but I _need_ to speak to the other Uzumaki first, and I'll be _damned_ if they _think_ they can keep me away.

"Can… can I have my stuff back though? I'll answer your question, but first I need my things." I try to negotiate, because no, I haven't forgotten the bag containing all that was once the Uzumaki is in that bag, not to mention I've never actually negotiated before, and I kinda wanted to try it out.

He stares at me confused, before realization lights up his chocolate-brown orbs.

"Your stuff is under your bed. We never took them away." He looks at me amusedly, darn it… did I just unintentionally make a fool of myself? I stare down at my folded hands as I feel my face light up in embarrassment. Only I could fail at negotiating. I look up and to the right.

The largest chakra signature, because yes I was keeping check, had suddenly disappeared after his, because there was something male-like about their signature, chakra spiked. I scrutinize the area, and I'd love to use Kagura's Eye, but the doctor is still here.

The chakra signature appears just as quickly as it had vanished, only this time, it was right outside the door of my room here in the hospital.

I stare at the door as it opens, and if he's shocked, to see me already staring at the door before he announces his presence, he doesn't show it.

"So, Karin," The doctor starts up again, taking away my attention on who appears to be the Sandaime. "how is it that you healed so quickly?" I fight the urge to stare at the Sandaime after hearing the question. Now I seriously can't say it's because I'm a Uzumaki.

_Blood._

"Ah, well y'see… it's… it's my blood and chakra." I somehow stammer out.

"Oh, a bloodline! Well that would explain it." I can't help but wonder if I'm making a mistake telling them about it. All I know is the meager explanation of what I read on the manga.

"W-w-well…I-I'm not sure if it counts as a bloodline. It's not a gene or anything hereditary, at least not that I'm aware of, but, what I meant to say is that my blood holds… healing-like-properties because of my chakra… I just tasted it…and well…here I am?" Doctor Hitomi's stare lets me know that, _No,_ he doesn't understand what it is I explained.

"If you'd like… I could demonstrate?" Something akin to euphoria appears on his face, and I realize it's because he sees me as some sort of specimen. He quickly starts getting up.

"Let me just bring in a paper I could use to record what ever is about to transpire!" He jovially turns around and meets with the analyzing stare of the Sandaime.

"Oh my, I didn't notice you here Hokage-sama. The patient is all yours, I'll return shortly." After a quick bow he leaves the room, intent on returning expeditiously. Soon after the door closes, the Hokage approaches me, yet doesn't sit on the chair beside my bed where Hitomi once was.

He stares at me, and I return the favor by staring back at him. We stay staring at each other for what seems like a minute before he raises a gray eyebrow. Something is just telling me he wants me to introduce myself.

"H-Hello. It's nice to meet you… Hokage-sama. My name is Karin." I can't help but see the way his eyes harden at the lack of a last-name being provided.

"Likewise Karin." The conversation seems to run into a dead-end and I can't help but feel nervous under his stare. Am I supposed to continue? OR ask a question of some sort? What's going on?

"During your conversation with Doctor Hitomi," the Sandaime begins, " I couldn't help but realize you speak rather well, for a child your age." A part of me feels insulted, while another feels apprehensive.

"I'm four years of age. I believe in comparison to others my age, you will find my speech and the way I present myself is rather common and not surprising." I quickly refute. My retort, however, has no validation. I haven't seen a child my age, or a child at all, so I have no idea if I speak well compared to others my age.

"Ahh, so you're four years old." I bit back a curse as I realize I don't know who it is I'm up against. Maybe it's best if I stay quiet from now on? Or would that fire warning signals to the Hokage? Just as I'm about to say something else I feel doctor Hitomi approaching,

I count the number of seconds it'd take for him to arrive as I lean-to the side and stare at the door.

"10.

9.

8.

.

.

1…" Just as I'm about to mutter zero, Doctor Hitomi walks in, bright smile in place. I can't help but feel gratitude towards his quick arrival. I'm pretty sure The Sandaime wouldn't interrogate me in front of the Doctor… would he?

Dr. Hitomi coughs into his hand, re-capturing my attention and he sends me an expectant look. As if beckoning me to begin my demonstration.

"Well… could someone bring me something pointy?" I ask aloud, noticing Dr. Hitomi and his questioning face I continue, "You know… something that can cut skin?"

The temperature in the room drops. Four masked figures pop out from the shadows and all hold weapons in front of me. Menacingly, while the Doctor steps up and away.

The Hokage outwardly feels calm, but his chakra says otherwise. He feels, apprehensive, outraged.

"Why would you need such a thing….Karin?" He adds my name at the end, slightly mockingly. His stare is all I need to discern, to know that things could get real ugly if I say something wrong.

"W-Well… _I _don't need it.. per se… Could one of you…just…cut me…right here?" I end up speaking to them as calmly as I could. I trace a small vertical line on my arm to show them were, push my arm out toward them, and strategically look away. I wouldn't want to see them make the cut, or see them accidentally cut off my arm or something. At the though of losing an appendage, I tightly close my eyes and pray.

About 20 seconds pass without much happening, and all I could do was hope I somehow came out of this alive.

I turn to look at my arm when I feel a sharp sting. I'm happy to say I still have my arm attached to my body, but, not so happy at seeing the amusement in the Hokages eyes. Thankfully the ANBU are out of sight once more.

I look towards the red liquid, unwanted memories of my father and mother pass through my mind. Quickly I shake them away, the less I think of it, the happier I will be.

I stuck my tongue towards the Hokage before looking back at my bleeding arm. Like a 'vampire', I think amused, I lick up my blood and lightly suck on my wound. The effects are spontaneous.

I feel re-energized and alert. I watch in fascination as the cut closes up, I don't think I'll ever get over how quickly the wound closed up. I feel a small prick of uncomfortableness as I realize the blatant stares. I never really was one to love attention.

A stare of fascination that soon turned rather creepy was all I received from the Doc. The Hokage was just…astonished? Now analyzing what he just saw? Idk, but, whatever he just whispered to the ANBU that appeared by him couldn't be good.

"Umm…there you go?" I state carefully. They quickly shake off whatever it was they had their mind on and the first to speak up was the Doc, why am I not surprised?

"Karin, that was amazing! You must tell me, could you heal others as well? Would it be possible to take some of your blood and keep it contained, and it still keep it's healing abilities? We could add your blood to soldier pills or just plain medication and the mere possibilities this brings! Could your blood heal terminal illnesses, or maybe even prolong someones life?! " He continued his rant and I just decided to tune him out. How was I supposed to know?

I looked towards the window, and winced. It was _soo_ early. The morning sun was out. Not even afternoon yet.

Another person walked into the room, I hadn't really been paying attention so I didn't realize. He was blond, with pale blue eyes…had long hair tied into a ponytail…and holy fuck I was staring at Inoichi Yamanaka.

I quickly turn back to the Doc, yet he's so absorbed into his rant he hasn't even noticed the new arrival, which is now is listening to the Hokage whisper something to him. God, I'm screwed! Screwed six ways to sunday…Fuck!

Maybe I'm jumping the gun here? Maybe he just had to coincidently tell the Hokage something, or the Hokage had to tell him something? Maybe this isn't about me at all…Yeah, it can't be. I haven't exactly done anything that tells them I'm an enemy or anything. Not that I'm an enemy or anything!

"Doctor Hitomi, could you step outside the room for a bit." The Hokage carefully states, no emotion to give away his thoughts on what he's about to do. The Doctor hastily makes his exit just before sending me a hopeful gaze.

_Hopeful?_ Hopeful for what? For me to make it out alive? Why? So he could potentially run all the experiments he thought about while going on his rant just seconds ago?

"Inoichi." The careful voice of the Hokage sounds out, re-capturing my attention. I look towards him, and he gestures towards the other male in the room.

Yamanaka looks… weird, to say the least. I realize that customs here are different, but… why is his hair so long? And in that sort of style, he looks… so _feminine._ A small idea forms into my mind and I decide that, while I had fucked up earlier, speaking so casually, I could remedy that.

I might have never seen a child in this life, but I could at least act the way I remember some anime children behaving. Eyes large, semi-watery, always looking up, posture must be demure. I breath in and prepare myself as Inoichi turns to look at me.

"Hi there! I'm Inoichi Yamanaka!" He starts out cheerful with a bright genuine looking smile, as if trying to get me to loosen up, and I suppose it's working. He doesn't seem as intimidating as he did before. "I'll just be asking you a couple of questions, is that ok…." He stammers off, as if waiting for me to introduce myself. He should know my name…shouldn't he?

"Ooh! Yeah, that's fine. Nice to meet you, my name is K-Karin, b-but! You could call me Rin-chan, that's… that's what Ka-chan calls me…Ka-chan…" At the beginning I had answered as I would normally, but the moment I remembered mother, her sweet smile came to mind. Her loving warm gray eyes. Her form sitting on the sofa, reading one of the many books she loves. The way she'd pick me up when I woke from my nightmares. Her mere essence, it was all it took for tears to start pooling at my eyes.

I wouldn't let them fall. Not how I let Ka-chan and Tou-san fall. I won't let these tears fall, yet, so many had already spilled. I wipe at them, furiously. Finally steeling my resolve, I wipe at the last of them. Pull myself to sit just a bit straighter on the bed. Intent on locking away these turbulent feelings.

"I… I apologize for the…" I stop mid apology wondering how I'd phrase it "…_display_. You may continue with the questions you were about to ask, Yamanaka-san." I knew, I _knew_ I wasn't acting like any child my age at all, yet I couldn't help it. If I had to keep such a _professional_ front in order for me to keep my emotions at bay, then so be it. At least for the moment. Until I forget, until I no longer remember it so clearly. Until I'm finally able to completely push away the horrid memories and only remember the sweet happy ones.

I look the Yamanaka in the eye as he brings his hand toward me, only to perch it on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything will be al right."

His eyes are sad. _Sorrowful_.

His posture is rigid. _Disturbed_.

His chakra is… Crying. _Howling_.

I realize then, that even if he was going to ask me questions, even if I was possibly going to be interrogated by this flaky looking man, he _cares._

All this time I've thought I was in control of my actions. Of my feelings. I only thought that way because never had my feelings been this strong about an issue. The leash I had on my feelings broke that moment. It always did hurt more to talk about it than it did simply thinking about it.

I launched myself towards Inoichi. Short stubby arms wrapping around his neck, legs wrapped around his torso. I didn't care if I looked like a clingy monkey at the moment. I cried and wailed. Muttered 'Kaa-chan' 'Tou-san' and cried about the evil men and their sneers and jeers. I cried and asked no one in particular why neither of them let me fight alongside them. Tou-San had trained me, I could've done something. _Anything_.

Finally the tight control I had over my chakra went away, and it felt disturbed, sorrowful, it was howling. I felt Inoichi stiffen, before his tense shoulders slowly relaxed.

Finally I quieted down. I didn't remove my face from atop his shoulder, my face was probably all blotchy looking.

"You okay, Karin?" I nod my head against shoulder, and feel as he carefully sits and repositions me on his knee. I'm leaning towards his chest then.

"Karin, you won't have to answer anymore questions. I'll check myself what happened, so don't worry, you won't have to say anymore." I watch in slight horror as his other arm, the one I'm not leaning on, goes toward my forehead, while it's coated in a blue glow. As he touched my forehead,

I felt faint.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up on my bed, slightly dazed.

I was on my bed. In my room. At…home. The realization snapped me out of my groggy state as I looked around it to see Inoichi barely opening the door to exit my room. Quickly, I jump out of bed, pushing away my pale blue blankets off of me and rush out of my room, pushing away Inoichi.

Instantly I was assaulted by images flying through my head left and right, all trying to ingrain themselves permanently. It was only thanks to Inoichi pulling me back that stopped the memory assault. Suddenly he was leading the way.

He stopped. I leaned slightly to the side so I could see.

My mother was there, and so was I. A younger me. I looked to be about 5 months. Way too young to be sounding out words. Yet, that was exactly what I was doing.

* * *

"_Come on Rin-chan! Almost there!"_

"_O'a-shhaaann!" the small little infant body giggled happily as mother picked her up._

"_You're so cute!" She held the infant closely, before pulling away to look her in the eye._

"_You'll say Oka-san first, won't you Rin-chan?" she asked the infant, as though the infant could reply. To her surprise, the baby nodded her head looking towards her mother, a toothless smile adorning her chubby face._

* * *

The images changed suddenly, changing from the heartwarming scene, to the moment I started walking over water. I remember this clearly. I had just turned 3 two days prior.

* * *

"_Okay Karin, just like tree walking, this simply needs a constant flow instead of a fixed amount." Tou-san, in a motivational move, picked up a couple of the pebbles he had brought with him. I tumbled carefully over the water, making sure to not rush._

_He tossed a pebble into the water, effectively creating ripples._

"_T-Tou-san! Be careful!" The small child wavers slightly, just as she looses her footing in one leg, effectively sinking from that side, her hands fall flat on the water, and she manages to keep herself up, slowly pushing herself to stand back up._

"_You're no fun Karin-chan, you were supposed to be completely soaked by now!" He goes into a mock thinking pose._

"_Oh! I know! Lets play 'I am Sensor' while you stay standing on the water!" Suddenly Otou-san looks more predatory like than he did before._

"_Where am I concentrating most of my chakra?" He smiles devilishly, as the child looks to be struggling._

"_It's on your right hand at the tip of your pinky finger!" She exclaims happily as she eases back into taking steps on the water._

"_Where is your mother, and what is she doing?" The question seems to startle her, seeing as she falls backwards into the water and quickly starts sinking, before resurfacing, and slowly standing back up, huffing._

_Angrily she points toward her father._

"_She's in the bathroom! Judging by how her chakra feels calm and refreshed, I believe she's taking a bath, and is almost done." A triumphant smile appears on her face as she stares at her fathers approving smile._

* * *

That day I learned Tou-san is a lot more sadistic than I had anticipated. The scenes changed rapidly, from trying out my first custom-made barrier seal, to making and putting comments in the creation of the gender change seal. Finally it got to my fathers birthday. Everything was exactly the same, yet I was entranced in the rapid images.

I had been lucky that not once had there been a memory were they had mentioned my family name.

I felt him stiffen the moment the chakra chains burst from my body, and I knew he _knew_. Quickly I tried and tried to change the images thinking of anything that could change this from continuing.

As it gets to the part where I plead for him to let me stay, to not send me away, the memory turns blurry, as if fast forwarding the memory until it settles to see my soaring form into the translucent door and into Konoha. Just as I fall asleep on the arms of Izumo the world turn black once more.

Everything was dark, except for a bright white door, with the name Sarah on it. We both looked at it, and as Inoichi tries to slightly approach him I grab hold of his sleeve and stop him.

"You can't go in there." He chooses to ignore me and approaches the door once more, but for each step he takes, the door moves farther away. He turns back to look at me giving me a look that clearly says 'explain'.

"I don't know… I just knew you couldn't go in there."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next time I groggily wake up, I'm in a different room, alone once more. It's nothing new, I settle.

I sense both Inoichi and Hokage outside the doors, just a bit far. Their chakra fluctuating in a way that was oh so similar. With practices ease I channel chakra to my ears, concentrate and eavesdrop on their conversation. How else was I supposed to listen in on the discussions between Oka-san and Otou-san.

"—_en a child so mature, with a memory as clear as hers Hokage-sama!"_

"_Inoichi, I respect your judgement on the situation, but even so, can't she simply be a slightly above average child? From the way she handled the situation, it's clear she's simply a child."_

"_Hokage-sama, I can state this with full confidence…NO child her age would have a mind scape as clear as hers. It actually felt as though I was there and not in her mind. Another thing that bothers me, Hokage-sama, is the simple fact that in the earliest memories I was able to see, she was at most 5 months old!"_

"_..What seems to be the problem with that Inoichi?"_

"_It means, Hokage-sama, that she was self-aware by that point in her life. Not even a year-old!"_

"_Early development isn't all that surprising when ones parents are shinobi, Inoichi, but at 5months I do see how that complicates things."_

"_Her father has trained her, and from what I've seen—" _I doze off, staring into the ceiling as I listen to them discuss everything Inoichi had seen through my memories, only focusing back when what I deemed important was being discussed.

"_Uzumaki genes. Not sure if she herself is aware of that—"_ Looks like the cats out of the bag, but then again, they don't know that _I_ know.

"_Must find a way to tie her down here. Konoha doesn't need an enemy who's adept in fuinjutsu, or who will one day be."_ Tie me down to here? What?

As I listen back in I realize they aren't speaking any longer, in fact they are moving towards me. Just as they enter the room, my stomach decides it's had enough waiting, it wants to be fed.

The two extra occupants stare, befuddled, before Inoichi burst in small genuine sounding chuckles. The Hokage's face is showing clear amusement, no longer in a closed off guarded expression. Everything seemed so light-hearted. So happy, and hostile free.

"_Must find a way to tie her down here."_ Their earlier conversation is played through my mind once more.

Yet, there was only one thing that came to mind as I felt my cheeks flare up in embarrassment, or was it anger?

_Fake. _

_They are Fake, don't fall into their trap. Don't let them know that you know._

_You don't belong to Konoha._

* * *

**Okay, after this, Contact will be made. I repeat! Contact WILL be made with someone from the Konoha 12. Not sure who exactly, each person has their merits. Sorry it was somewhat late..got caught up in the week of freedom my younger brothers had.**

**Hopefully after this there won't be anymore emotional breakdowns or crying, coz honestly... I don't like it when characters cry. Coz then it reminds me of that one movie where Ash(from pokemon, DUH!) was turned to stone, then all the pokemon were crying, and darn it then pikachu teared up, and well yeah. Got kinda distracted there for a moment.**

**I NEED YOU GUYS HELP ABOUT THIS FIC! LISTEN! ..PLEASE?**

**anyway so about Sasuke defecting. whether he will or not I've already decided. BUT! It really gets to me when I realize that, there was probably toddlers or infants that were murdered that day, and well, IDK, should I maybe figure something out to allow for at least 1 or 2 munchkins to live?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

I have no excuse for not posting anything for the longest time ever. Things happened, and I was having this whole debate inside my head on wether or not I wanted to do this. I've never seen/read what I'm going to do in the story actually happen, so I was worried it would put off a lot of people from the story. I eventually decided that ftw I'm doing what I want to, of course that doesn't mean I don't want any input you guys give. ANYWAY, I was also in a type of writers block. I KNEW what I wanted to write, but I just DIDN'T know HOW to write/type it. It kinda stressed me out and so I literally pushed it out of my head, but then I kept reading comments and well… I'll admit the ending of Naruto Gaiden just literally pushed me some more into writing and finishing this. I've always loved Karin as a character, and it always bothered me with how a lot of writers just bashed her so much, and now she's getting so much recognition. Anyway, I digress, one important factor that's really bothering me is how people who once talked a lot of crap about her are now all "OMG, she FINALLY became a better person"…. Like… for real? She's always been a great char. It really pissed me off how ppl hated the chance that Karin could've been Sarada's mom. Like calling her rapist? the fudge? This manga doesn't carter to stuff like that. Why even suggest such a thing? …ahh rant over.

* * *

It was decided before I could even say anything. Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I protest? _Why is everything always decided for me?_

I was going to stay at the Yamanaka's residence until I could live on my own. _Bullcrap, they just want to control my actions._

I look around as I walk next to Inoichi. The scenery is actually quite calming. There's a small breeze, the sun is a bit warmer than I'm used to, but most of all the trees are _beautiful_. So vast and green, I've never seen a tree with a trunk so large. The type of stalls vary, most with food, some with clothing, some with weapons, antiques, jewelry, potters. I realize we must be in the market/shopping area, yet a part of my mind clearly points out that _there are stores, I remember there being stores in the anime_.

I bump into some tall, _or am I just insufferably short_, man and after a short "Exuse me" "It's ok" I'm made aware of the masses. There's small ones, tall ones, thin ones, thick ones, old ones. My breathing hitches to a stop. So many _people_.

All _around me_. My breathing comes out in short gasps.

_I can't ICant't Ican'ticanticant! Too many, all around, I can't too many why are they here I can't talk to them what if they want something from me no I can't talk to them what if I sound weird what if they realize I have some weird accent what if they know I don't belong? I don't belong I don't I don't Idont idontidontidontidont!_

I get up and run. Run away from the stalls, away from the people. Into the trees, into the foliage that seem so welcoming. The cries of "Karin!" become all but distant and faded as I run. I'm glad. Running is something I know, run and hide. It's what my lessons have always correlated to. As I run it's almost easy to fall back into the training days with Tou-san. Run, run, and run. Alway's running.

I don't feel anyone, or any animal large enough to harm me, and so I make use of the large trees and climb, climb, climb. Up and up. Away from all.

I slowly sit, and as I pull my knees to my chest, I pull my chakra within me. _Father's never been able to find me this way, and now he never will_. The only down side of concealing my chakra this way, is that I can't sense anyone. They could be right next to me, but I wouldn't be able to sense them.

However, it works both ways. I can't sense them, but more importantly they can't sense _me_.

I sit there, and ponder my existence. I mean. I actually sit there and begin to ponder my existence. _Away from the people, they aren't here, I'm alone, I'm safe._

What does my being in Konoha change? Would someone cease to exist? Would there be gender mix ups? At the image of a male Sakura I'm left pondering how exactly she'd look. Would she still wear similar clothing styles? Then a female Sasuke popped in my head and I burst in small giggles. A female Sasuke is something I'd pay to see.

The repercussions of a female Sasuke stop my incessant giggles. Wouldn't that mean there'd be no fangirls? Would there be fanboys instead? What would happen to Sakura? Would she even become a ninja? Would there still be a rivalry between her and Ino? Or would they remain friends? Would Sakura even be apart of Team 7?! Aren't the teams made up of two boys and a girl?

I don't realize time is passing by, I never notice the scuffles of people under me searching for me as they never once look up, _because why would they suspect a 4 year old girl to know how to tree climb?_

As my behind begins to ache I shift and lay on my front laying my face on my crossed arms in front of me and finally decide it's time I face my situation.

_What am I going to do?_ I should be heading back to the Yamanaka's house, but where do they even live? I could head over to the Uzumaki, but that would require giving away my location. What should I do?

I soon come to the conclusion that I should release the hold on my chakra and widen my senses once more. I could think about everything else once I'm settled in with The Yamanaka family.

Not even a minute passes before a ninja stands above my prone form. I strain my neck as I look up, He's wearing typical jounin gear. Pale skinned with dark hair, I spot his Uchiwa necklace and realize he must be part of _that_ clan, _Who'll be murdered_.

I quickly get up and feel a strong sense of vertigo, _I still haven't eaten_. I tip to the side and as the world slowly steadies it self, I realize I'm facing towards the ground and the Uchiha fodder is what stopped me from falling down.

I'm in his arms as he descends the tree, once on the ground he signals to the rest of the shinobi around the area and then we're gone. The Uchiha had used Shunshin no Jutsu.

I'm soon faced with Inoichi Yamanaka, I close my eyes, expecting to be reprimanded, it comes as quite the shock when he apologizes instead.

"I'm so sorry. I never realized you'd have trouble with crowds, I should have known since you've never been exposed to so many people at once. I'm supposed to be showing you the great things Konoha has to offer and yet I'm causing you panic attacks. Would you forgive me Rin?" He's kneeling in front of me, his arms spread wide motioning towards me, as if wanting me to hug him.

I slowly edge towards him, wrap my arms around his neck as he smothers me in a giant bear hug. His chakra engulfs my being, and it feels so _honest_, it comes as a shock because he isn't supposed to be honest, _he's supposed to be mean, bad, a lier_.

I stiffen slightly, and repress the urge to push away at the unfamiliar chakra surrounding me in a familiar yet foreign action, _because kids act this way… don't they?_

"NO!" A sharp yet adorably young voice exclaims. I look across from Inoichi's shoulder and stare at a small blonde child with the largest eyes I had ever come across in a person. Her mouth set in a small pout of indignation. She looks to be about 4 years old? My age.

"NO! He's **my** daddy! Get **'way from daddy**!" Her small voice rising an octave higher, shrieking, causing me to cover my ears. I soon find myself placing children under my mental category of _dangerous creatures in this world_.

I back away from the hug and observe as Ino's mother disciplines Ino. It's cute, and adorable and so… _foreign_.

"Ino! Apologize to her, she…"—

My parents never really reprimanded my actions towards strangers. They never could. I didn't really act out either… did I take away the joy of raising a child? I tried my best at times, to emulate a child, but I never lasted longer than a day before I gave up the act. Did I give up too easily?

A shy small tug at my sleeve snaps me back to the present.

A red-faced chibi-Ino getting my attention.

"I'm Ino, sorry bein' mean too you…" she slowly mutters and just as I'm thinking of how utterly shy and timorous she's being, she trumps my train of thought as her innocent eyes take on a sharp glint.

"but Daddy is mine FIRST!…. he yours second, kay?" she offers, and I can't help myself. The bashful yet fierceness of her personality. Her shy yet confident nature is just… so.

"ADORABLE!" I finally utter out, and as I rush to smother Ino to my chest, I realize she's taller then me, and so when I push her towards me, we both collapse to the ground.

Small incessant giggles soon sprout from pouty lips as petulant annoyance changes to delightful acceptance.

As I prop myself up on my forearms and stare at her I come to an obvious conclusion.

_Children are adorable_.

* * *

**Okay so I realize this is short. But I'm hoping this kick-starts my brain and hopefully I'll stop being so indolent. It's short, but expects another chapter by the end of next week. **

**I don't know what to say other than _Thank You_ for all the reviews, it's literally the reason I got off my butt and decided to post this, even if it's short. I'll deliver more by next week. **

_izzy_


End file.
